Conventionally, transfer tapes having an adhesive carried on one surface of a backing material have been used for pasting posters, pictures and the like or sealing envelopes. The transfer tapes are wound around a reel and set in a case of a transfer device before use.
The transfer device for transferring the adhesive from the transfer tape onto a transfer target surface includes a case having contained therein a rotatable supply reel around which a transfer tape having an adhesive provided on one surface of a backing material is wound, a rotatable take-up reel for taking up a portion of the backing material unwound from the supply reel, and a transfer head for transferring the adhesive of the transfer tape unwound from the supply reel onto the transfer target surface and having a flat transfer surface.
One example of such transfer device is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication (JP-A) No. 11-227386, which can perform spot-like transfer of the adhesive of the transfer tape to the transfer target surface by bringing the transfer head into contact with a desired position on the transfer target surface and compression deforming an elastic member of the transfer head by pressing. When performing linear transfer of the adhesive to the transfer target surface, a corner edge of the transfer surface is brought into contact with the transfer target surface and the body case of the transfer device is moved in a direction parallel to the transfer target surface with the body case pressed in a direction toward the transfer target surface.
Another example of the transfer devices is disclosed in International Publication (WO-A1) No. 2006-516931, which comprises a transfer head including a plurality of rollers that are rotatable about substantially parallel axes spaced apart from one another, and a closed-loop belt that is trained about the periphery of the rollers.